Romance for a Prince
Romance for a Prince is an entry in Legends of the Wolf Pack Nation. Premise On their eighteenth birthday, Obi and Lupe become boyfriend and girlfriend. Story Prince Obi, the handsome, tall, black-furred and rugged prince of the Wolf Pack and Nation, was celebrating his eighteenth birthday today. He sat on the royal family's private balcony on a lounger, overlooking the ocean, as the capital city, Port Mobius, was on the coast. The smell of salt hung in the air. It was midday, around three. Suddenly, he heard the voice he waited to hear. "You called for me?" a lovely female voice said. Obi turned and stood up to see Lupe Wolf, a gorgeous young adult she-wolf, standing there. She had been his best friend when they were puppies. They shared the same birthday, meaning it was her birthday too. Lupe, now that she was an adult, had become a radiant beauty with a gorgeous body and physical attributes. She had beautiful silver and white fur, sapphire blue eyes, and long, flowing, silken soft jet black hair, normally tied back in a long ponytail, but currently hanging down like a cascading black waterfall and blowing in the seaside wind. He smiled. Lupe always drew the attention of male wolves, and he was no exception. "Ah, Lupe, glad you're here," he said. Lupe looked at him curiously. "What's going on, Obi?" she asked. Obi knew that he had to say it. He was in love with her, had been for some time now. Regardless of what she said, it had to be done. "Lupe, I need to tell you something. There's no other way to say it. I have fallen in love with you, and I just wanted to tell you," he said. Lupe was silent for a moment before finding her voice again. She had a revelation of her own. She smiled flirtatiously, her blowing hair making it all the more attractive. "Obi, I am in love with you too," she said. Obi's heart was pounding. He hadn't expected this. "Really?" he asked. Lupe nodded. "Really," she said. Obi sighed. "Then I have one last question: Lupe, will you...be my girlfriend?" he asked. Lupe was ready. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend. I can think of no one better than the great prince of the Wolf Pack Nation to be my boyfriend. Now, there is one last thing..." she said. Obi smiled. "What?" he asked. Lupe got closer. "Our first kiss, the one that will make it official, the kiss that we will always remember," she said. Obi closed the gap between them and wrapped his strong arms around Lupe's narrow, attractive waist. He held him. He moved a bit closer to her muzzle, but stopped for an instant. Lupe smiled. "So, are you going to kiss me or do I have to make you?" she said. Obi then smiled proudly. "With pleasure," he said. Obi and Lupe then firmly pressed their lips together and shared their first kiss. For Obi, it was the best experience of his life. It was the same for Lupe. It lasted for several moments before they broke it. Obi was more than pleased. "Time to go and tell my parents that we've decided to become a couple," he said. Lupe nodded. They went off to inform the rulers of their choice. Category:Legends of the Wolf Pack Nation Category:Fanfics Category:PrinceBalto's fanfics Category:Obi/Lupe romance stories Category:Romance Category:When Obi and Lupe first got together